CF-921/Transcript
(Scene opens at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Candace's room.) Candace:(talking on her phone) I know, right? What's the best thing Jeremy has done so far? I'd like to know, Stacy! (sees her two brothers doing something) OK, no time for that, gotta go bust my brothers and probably fail. (goes out of her room) Stacy:(on phone) ''Really? ''(Cut to Phineas & Ferb, who are in the backyard, Isabella enters, and so does Candace) Isabella: Hi, Phineas! (simultaneously with Candace) Whatcha doin'? (at Candace) Hey! That's my line! Phineas: Oh, hi Isabella! You see, I'm working on something for my sister. Candace: What are you two up to this time? Phineas: Oh, hey Candace! We were just working on our latest project, and I suppose you could be the perfect candidate to try it out! It's called the Ultimate-Makeup-Hair-Dress Combiner. It can give you any look you could ever imagine, even Lindana! Wanna give it a try? Candace: Uh, sure. (goes inside, we hear her screaming, as well as mechanical noises, she comes out outside, dressed like Lindana) What the heck was that? You tried to kill me in here? Phineas:(nervously) No. Candace: Yes, you did and I'm telling Mom! (she dials her phone, then stops) Though I gotta say, I actually look hot as Lindana! (continues dialing) MOM! (Cut to Linda & Lawrence, who are at their antique shop) Linda: Candace, I'm kind of busy now, can't you just call back later? Lawrence: Look, why can't she just tell you now? Linda:(Sighs) Alright, hon, what is it? Candace:(on phone) Phineas & Ferb have tried to make me look like you when you were a popstar, but it seems like they nearly killed me! Linda: Candace, are you making this up? Candace:(on phone) ''No, I'm serious! Linda:Sorry, gotta go. ''(hangs up) (Cut to the backyard, Candace groans, but then thinks of something) Candace: Listen, Phineas, Ferb, I'll be right back. (goes into the house) Phineas: Hey, has anyone seen Perry? (Cut to the front of the Flynn-Fletcher house, Candace is out of her Lindana costume) Candace: (laughs) Suckers! (Candace then goes up to Mt. Danville, under the snow) Candace:They'll never figure out I'm in here! Narrator: 2000 Years Later... (Scene shows Candace still under the snow, frozen. Her foot sticks out of the mountain. Phinetron 2000 flies up to it) Phinetron 2000: Oh, Cantron 2000, we told you not to hide under Mt.Danville, you'll get rusted! (He pulls Candace out of the snow) Holy crap! You're frozen! Don't worry, I'll get you home. (Cut to the future Flynn-Fletcher house. Candace wakes up inside Cantron 2000's room, which looks the same as Candace's room, except it's all made of chrome) Candace:Where am I? (Cantron 2000 enters the room) Cantron 2000:(screams) There's TWO OF ME? Candace: No. Who are you, Candace Imposter? Cantron 2000: I'm not Candace Imposter! (robot voice, morphs into a Candroid) I am Cantron 2000. (morphs back into Candace, normal voice) Who are you? Candace: I'm Candace, uh, your ancestor? Cantron 2000: Holy sweet mother of Jeremy! You must be from the past! Candace: How did you know? Cantron 2000: My brother found you lying under Mt.Danville because he thought I was there. We have sooo much in common, you know? I love Jeremtron 3000 much like you love Jeremy. He's like the finest teenage robot machine ever built, in my opinion. Candace: Interesting! Do you have brothers? Cantron 2000: Yes, they look just like Phineas & Ferb. Now can you please get out of my room so I can make out with Jeremtron's picture in peace? Candace: WHAT?! Now I didn't need to know that! Cantron 2000: Hey, you did make out with Jeremy's picture in the past, didn't you? Candace: (Sighs) Yes, yes I did. (Candace gets out of Cantron 2000's room into the hallway, which also happens to be chrome) Candace: Is this a dream? (bumps into Phinetron 2000) Phineas, will you watch where you're going? Phinetron 2000: Phineas? What are you talking about, sis? (robotic voice, morphs into a Phinedroid) I am Phinetron 2000. Candace: Oh. My name's Candace. You know, your ancestor? Phinetron 2000: (back to regular Phineas, normal voice) ''An ancestor of my sister? Wow! Then welcome to the future! Candace: Thanks! Do you have other friends too? Phinetron 2000: Yes, my brother Ferbtron 2000 & my girlfriend Tronsabella 5000. ''(shows Candace a photo where Tronsabella 5000 kisses Phinetron 2000) This was my first kiss from her. Oh, those were good times. Candace: Yeah, how sweet. You know, my brother once had a kiss from Isabella. I tried to tell him again & again but he keeps forgetting. His memory was wiped out by the Amnesia-inator. Phinetron 2000: Wow, that's bad. Anyway, though I suffered a system error trying to thank Tronsabella for it, she eventually rebooted me. The rest are Baljeetron 1000, who is like a calculator that can solve any algebra problem in seconds, and last but not least, Tronford 4000. He's the meanest bully robot around. He can bend anyone & anything! Candace: That's good how I got to know your friends, but why is everything so...chrome? Phinetron 2000: Everything is chrome in the future! Candace: Are you sure? (looks out the window, the whole city of Danville is chrome) He's right! (To Phinetron 2000) Do you have a chrome platypus? Phinetron 2000: We sure do! (A chrome version of Perry shows up & chatters) This is Chrome Perry. Candace: Yeah yeah, whatever. Do you have parents? Lawtron 2000: (offscreen) Everyone, your breakfasts are ready! Phinetron 2000: Yes, we do have parents. (to Lawtron 2000) Coming dad! (Ferbtron 2000 comes in) Candace: What type of food do you have in the future? Ferbtron 2000: Oil, bolts, and some real food. Candace: All of those things, except for real food, grossed me out. (Cut to the kitchen, where Phinetron 2000, Lawtron 2000, Ferntron 2000, Cantron 2000, Candace & Trondana 2000 eat breakfast. Trondana 2000 is Linda's robot descendant who's always dressed as Lindana. All of the robots eat bolts & drink oil, while Candace eats a grilled cheese sandwich & drinks orange juice) Trondana 2000: Now how did she end up here? Phinetron 2000: My ancestor must have frozen herself for 2000 years. Candace: That was not meant to happen. My brothers were trying to, you know, improve my looks, but they injured me in the process. I was trying to hide from them. Lawtron 2000: Oh, no wonder you came here! Cantron 2000: No, dad. She's saying that this was unintended. Candace: Cantron, how exactly you were built anyway? Cantron 2000: It's a long story. But I imagine it went like this. (Scene cuts to non-chrome Danville, in the Flynn-Flether backyard. A coffin is seen. It opens up to reveal Cantron inside, who is wearing gloves & black shoes. She falls down to land and gets back up. Scene cuts back to the future kitchen.) Cantron 2000: Listen, Candace, why don't you go outside and get some fresh air? Candace: Alright. Can your brothers come too? Cantron 2000: Yes. (Cut to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, 2000 years in the past) Phineas: I don't understand, where is Candace? Buford: Maybe she went to get some dark mascara. (laughs) (Phineas slaps him) Phineas: Shut up, Buford! Baljeet: Maybe we should go looking for her? (Cut to the future Flynn-Fletcher backyard. Tronsabella 5000, Baljeetron 1000 & Tronford 4000 are seen in the backyard) Candace: Alright, Phinetron & Ferbtron, who are they? Don't tell me. (Cut to Tronsabella 5000's robo-cam. Phinetron 2000 walks up to her. He is labeled as a "Friend". The words "Processing Catchphrase" appear & "Whatcha doin'?" keep flashing on the robo-cam) '' Tronsabella 5000: Whatcha doin? Phinetron 2000: Oh, nothing too exciting now. Hey, Tronsabella, meet Candace, our ancestor from the past. Tronsabella 5000: Wow! Pleased to meet you. (hugs Candace) ''(Jeremtron 3000 enters the backyard) Jeremtron 3000: I heard that Phinetron has discovered an unfrozen human? Candace: You ain't far behind! (To Baljeetron 1000) Hey, what is 20 times 25? Baljeetron 1000: 500. Candace: Correct! (To Tronford 4000) Tronford, what's your favorite food? Tronford 4000: Tuff Oil & Victory Oil. Candace: EW! Ahem, does Cantron 2000 have a best friend, like Stacy? Jeremtron 3000: Yes. Her best friend is Stacytron 6000. (Cut to Cantron 2000's room, where Cantron is seen with Stacytron. Cantron is seen with white heels on) Stacytron 6000: Wow, Cantron! I'd love to get my hands on these shoes! Cantron 2000: I know, right? Why not go buy them yourself? Stacytron 6000: Sure! (Cut back to the future Flynn-Fletcher backyard) Candace: I don't think I belong here. Can you do something? Do you have a time machine? Phinetron 2000: Yes, we do have a time machine. It's located in the same place as the Panic Room was in the past. Candace: Thank you! It was great meeting you all! (She runs to the time machine. Phinetron, Ferbtron & other robots wave goodbye to her. The former Panic Room now has a slot looking machine that says "past" and "future") ''That's odd, there's no chrome in this room at all! Oh, what's this? ''(notices time-travel handle) Well, if Phineas & Ferb exist in the future, I better go to the past! (pulls the switch on "past", then presses the button marked "Travel". Siren goes off as time machine disappears from where it used to be in place of the Panic Room. The door and the wall fly through a hyperspace-like warp, then the time machine appears in 27,000 B.C.. Candace looks out) Wow, this looks very primitive. Has sort of an old-world charm. (a bird flies by really close to Candace and nearly grabs her. She screams) I guess this is before manners were invented! Well, at least there's no sign of Phineas, Ferb or any other of their friends. (notices Phinebunk's & Gerb's home) Huh? (Cut to the backyard. Gerb chisels on a stone) Phinabunk: Hmm? Ni. (Grinding) (Looks at another stone) Hmm? Ni. (Throws it in Bunka's mouth) Ah? Ni. (Camera pans to Bunka, who grinds another stone.) Gerb? (Gerb shows a stone) Ah! (Camera pans to the stone) Oh wha! Candace: (enters yard) Hello? Phinabunk: Whak? Wo ar u? Candace: Excuse me? I can't understand you. Gerb: What he's trying to say is he would like to know who are you. Candace: OK. My name is Candace. But you can call me Nu-Can-tok. Phinebunk: Nu-Can-tok? Like our sister? Candace: I didn't know that both of you speak English! Gerb: Only me & Phinebunk can speak English. Others can only speak cave-talk. Candace: Let me guess, you're gonna invent a wheel? Phinebunk: Yes! Candace: But wouldn't your sister try to bust you? Phinebunk: Of course. Candace: Where's that caveman that legends call him as Conk? Phinebunk: We invited him over. Candace: OK. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll play me some electric guitar. (She sits on the ground and plays electric guitar. Conk hears it and goes insane and chases Candace.) ''Uh-oh! Phinebunk: We forgot to tell you that Conk doesn't like your music, Nu-Can-tok! ''(Candace runs into the time machine as Conk tries to get in by climbing on top of it.) Candace: (screaming) GET ME OUT OF THIS PLACE!!! (moves the lever up and down really fast and breaks it) ''Oh, no. ''(Conk is banging on the time machine trying to get to Candace until it disappears into thin-air. The time machine shakes from the inside, with Candace scared. The camera zooms in, with a "paint" effect, then camera is on Candace's face, and a color change effect goes off. The screen flashes white, and the machine goes through all sorts of dimensions, with one with a computer-like area, then the screen does a color change effect again, with the time machine folding like paper, and it vanishes with a zap sound. Candace appears in a blank, white space. She walks around, and hears a strange voice. She then notices some colored tiles and lifts one up and it floats and vanishes) Candace: Well, there's no Phineas or Ferb here. Finally, I may finally have found a place where I can be all... (dreamily) ''alone! ''(a bunch of "alone" sayings appear with Candace's voice echoed & changed pitch, with each one sounding more dreamily than before, before ending on a "OH, THAT FEELS GOOD!") Candace: (gasps) I gotta get outta here! (Candace tries to run but she runs off and on the scene. She stops and tries to catch her breath. A strange voice is heard again, she holds her head, sweats a little, and runs again off and on the scene. She stops running after 5 tries to get out, yet another strange voice is heard when she stops) Where's the time machine?! Where's anything? Where, where, where, where?!'' (jumps up and down angrily and busts a hole through the ground into the time machine. The handle is still broken off. Candace starts crying while banging on the broken controls)'' I wanna go home! I wanna go home! I wanna go home! I wanna go home! I miss Danville, I miss my pink-colored room & I even miss Phineas & Ferb! (right when Candace says "Ferb", the time machine disappears and reappears in present time Danville where Phineas, Ferb & their friends are still looking for Candace in the backyard)'' Phineas: What the heck is that? Ferb: It looks like something we haven't thought of yet. (Candace comes out of the time machine) Candace: Phineas, Ferb! Phineas: Hi, Candace! We've been looking all over the house & backyard for you, and we couldn't find you. And now that you're back, tell us, where have you been? Candace: (dreamily & tired) First, I-I-I was in space, a-and I went to the future, and-and then I went to the past, and-and then-then I was nowhere, but now I'm back, and-and... I am so happy to see you both! (Candace begins kissing her brothers repeatedely) Phineas: OK, Candace, stop! (Candace stops kissing her brothers) Does this mean we can finish the Ultimate-Makeup-Hair-Dress Combiner and make it as non-lethal as possible? (Cut to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., where an unknown -Inator is fired with a laser & then destroyed by Perry) Doofenshmirtz: CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS! (Cut to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, where the Ultimate-Makeup-Hair-Dress Combiner is destroyed by the laser, Linda walks into the yard) Linda: Hi boys! What happened? Phineas: We tried to make Candace look as fabulous as possible, and now our Ultimate-Makeup-Hair-Dress Combiner is gone! Candace: I was gonna bust them for that! Linda: Bust the boys? Are you kidding? That would be a dream come true to dress nicely at anytime you want! Candace: (Sighs) Well, I guess you're right. I'm going back to my room. (Perry goes into the backyard & chatters) Phineas: Oh, there you are, Perry!